The parent Trap
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: what more can i say the parent trap Jibbs style
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes****e ****: I just watched the parent trap and thought it would be perfect for Jibbs. I know it has been done before by greeny-blue- lights and they have inspired me and please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except their two daughters Leah and Mia**

The parent trap. 

"But I don't want to go to some boring summer camp for three weeks" Leah Gibbs whined

"You need to socialise, you need friends your own age" Leroy Jethro Gibbs said to his daughter but keeping his eyes on the road. 

"I have friends; I have Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva"

"I said your own age"

"Tony has the mental age of a thirteen year old" Leah said with a slight giggle.

Jethro chuckled at his daughter's response. She did have a point DiNozzo did act like a teenager sometimes.

Jethro pulled up to the entrance of the summer camp. Jethro got out of his truck and got her duffel bag out of the back. While Lea jumped out of the truck. They walked to the sign in area together.

"Name please" The bubbly blond women behind the table asked.

"Leah Gibbs"

"Ok welcome to summer camp, Leah here is your room key and an itinerary, you will be sharing your room with one other girl" The blond said with a big smile.

Gibbs and Leah moved away from the sign in desk so they could say their goodbyes.

"You be good champ, try and make friends, you're a great kid once people get to know you just let them get that chance" Gibbs said hugging his daughter.

"Are you sure I can't just spend my summer hanging out at NCIS with you" Leah said batting her eyelashes.

"Positive, come on it will be fun, please don't get into trouble and remember I love you" Gibbs said pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything and for the record I love you to" With one last Hug and a kiss Gibbs left his daughter to settle in at the summer camp.

Meanwhile:

"So why do I have to go to summer camp again?" Mia Shepard asked her mother, still confused as to why she was being sent away for the first three weeks of summer.

"Because moving is going to be very stress full and I think it would be better if you were at camp and this way you can make some friends" Jenny Shepard explained to her daughter.

Mia sighed and looked out the window.

"Look, we discussed this, me taking the Director position would mean we had to move to D.C and you said you were ok with that" Jenny said trying to make her daughter feel better.

They pulled up at the camp and there were kids running around and screaming, something Mia hated. Her and her mother always travelled a lot and they never stayed in one place for more than 2 years. So she never really got to make lifelong friends and was often lonely, something Jenny felt very guilty over. So she had promised this was the last time they would move.

They walked over to the sign in desk were a bubbly blond was signing in people.

"Name please" The blond asked.

"Mia Shepard" Mia said.

The women looked Mia up and down. "Hey didn't I sign you in all ready" the blond asked.

"No" Mia said looking at the women like she had gone mad.

"Oh, ok, Here is your room key and an itinerary, welcome to summer camp" She said shaking her head then wore a big smile.

Jenny and Mia walked to a more private place to say their goodbyes.

"My security detail will pick you up in three weeks, I wish I could pick you up but I'll be busy at work but I'll come home early just for you and your room will be decorated just how you asked it to be" Jenny said hugging her daughter.

"I'll see you in three weeks, love you mum" Mia said before her mother let her go and left her at the summer camp.

Mia took a deep breath then decided to go and find the cabin she would be sharing, at least that way she would only be surrounded by one person not hundreds.

Leah had already found her room and was unpacking when the door opened and what she saw made her almost faint.

Mia found her cabin and could hear someone moving around inside. She opened the cabin door and what she saw made her not believe her eyes.

What they both saw, was the same thing. A girl that was identical to them.

"YOU LOOK LIKE ME" they both said at the same time.

**So what did you think? Shall I continue? Review and tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins.**

Chapter 2

"YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" They both said at the same time.

Leah took a step back and then sat down on one of the beds, her knees like jelly.

Mia dropped all her bags and was left speechless.

Mia spoke first. "How…what…huh" It wasn't so much speaking as mumbling. Leah just kept shaking her head.

"How can we look the same, are you like a clone or something" Leah asked after a while.

"When's your birthday" Mia asked moving to sit on the other bed.

"What… what are you getting at" Leah said staring at the girl opposite her. It was like looking in a mirror, in a really creepy way.

"My birthday is on 23rd of August when's yours"

"You are a clone, I knew it, I knew it, otherwise you wouldn't know my birthday" Leah said sitting further back on the bed trying to get away from the 'clone' in front of her. "Let me guess what you're going to say next you're going to say you live in Washington with your dad" Leah said rambling

"Wait you live with your dad, what happened to your mum" Mia asked realising something important.

"My mum, I don't know my dad doesn't like to talk about it, he mentioned once that she left when I was a baby but that's about it, why" Leah asked moving closer to the girl in front of her.

"Well I live with my mother and I don't know much about my father, we have the same birthday and we look the same, were twins" Mia said before she was interrupted by a very worried Leah.

"We can't be twins… we…we can't can we?" Leah said very confused.

"It's the only logical explanation, are birthdays are the same, we look the same and you have a father and not a mother and I have a mother but not a father a" Mia said moving to sit next to Leah.

"Mia Shepard" Mia said holding out her hand.

"Leah Gibbs" Leah said excepting Mia's hand.

Mia and Leah talked for hours about where they grew up and who they were friends with and all about their child hood.

"What's she like?"

"Mum, well she works like crazy but's always there when I need her and she spoils me rotten and she's really smart and pretty, she just got a promotion she's going to be the director of NCIS so we have to move to D.C…what's he like?" Mia said smiling and thinking of her mum and all the memory's she had of them together.

"Dad's super cool, he has blue eyes just like us and he's really smart and had this creepy way of sneaking up on people without then knowing it and he builds boats in his basement and lets me help him" Leah said thinking of how she could be spending time at NCIS or sanding the boat with her father.

"He sounds so cool, I would love to meet him" Mia said feeling a slight pang in her heart.

"I have a great idea" Leah said with a smile "We switch places".

"What, you're crazy they will know strait away" Mia said shaking her head.

"You said it yourself we look the same and we have three weeks to tell each other all of the things will need to know , you want to meet dad and I want to meet mum, please come on it will be fun" Leah said almost begging.

"I'm in"

TBC

**Author notes 2: Kind of rubbish but I would still love to know what you think so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the twins.**

Chapter three

The three weeks of camp went past like a blur.

Leah cut Mia's hair so it was shoulder length rather than waist length. If they were going to swap nothing could look different.

This also meant that Leah had to learn how to walk in high hills like Jenny had taught Mia.

It was the last morning of camp and the twins were sitting eating breakfast.

"And remember to call Tim McGee and not to laugh at Tony's joke's and remember Abby is the one you most hang out with and remember to correct Ziva's mistakes when she gets idioms wrong" Leah said in-between spoon falls of coco puffs.

"And you remember to look after mum and treasure every moment you have with her as she is really busy all the time and remember your new to D.C you have never been there before ok" Mia said looking at her twin in disgust as she shovelled cereal into her mouth.

"And remember rule nine and you like coffee" They both said at the same time and burst out laughing.

"Here is my mobile number in case of emergencies and to tell me when you want to swap back" Mia said handing her a slip of paper.

Leah handed Mia another slip of paper "Same" Both nodded.

It was time to say goodbye.

Jenny's security detail picked Mia up before Gibbs was due to arrive.

"By, take good care of Mum and look after my new room" Mia said hugging Leah.

"And you take good care of Dad and make sure you give Abby a hug for me" Leah said when both girls parted.

Leah smiled before getting into the car and opening the window and waving at her sister.

Mia just waited for her Dad. After a while a red truck pulled up with a man with blue eyes and salt and pepper hair pulled up and got out and walked towards her so Mia walked towards him.

"Hey champ" Gibbs said hugging the little red-head.

"Hey Dad" Mia mumbled in to her father's chest trying to hold back tears of joy but she couldn't.

Gibbs knelt down and brushed away the tears with his thumb "Are you ok L?" Gibbs asked worried.

"Yeah, I just missed you so much" Mia said hugging him again.

"Let's go home" Gibbs said kissing the top of his daughters head and grabbing her duffel bag. They both walked to the truck. Mia couldn't wait to see what life was like for Leah.

After driving for a number of hours Leah arrived in George Town in D.C outside a rather large house. One of the security details grabbed her suit case out of the boot of the car and carried it into the house. The hall was bigger than her bedroom and the basement at home put together. She looked around in amazement.

The security detail not holding her suit case showed her to her bedroom. It was just how Mia had wanted it. The walls were pink with a king size bed with all pillows and a walk in wardrobe and its own bathroom.

Leah fell back on the bed laughing. Leah noticed a picture on the bed site cabinet. It was Mia and an older, pretty red-headed woman. That must be her mother.

Leah heard the front door open and heard a woman scream "I'm home" Leah rushed down stairs and saw the women form the picture standing in front of her. She was much prettier than her picture.

"Hey, what did you do to your hair" Jenny said meeting Leah who seemed to stunned to move, at the bottom of the stairs.

"A girl at camp cut it for me, don't you like it?" Leah said touching the ends of her hair with her finger.

"Yeah I like it" Jenny said hugging her daughter and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you mum" Leah said hugging Jenny.

"I love you to sweetie"

Jenny and Leah both walked into the lounge and sat down next to each other. "How do you like your room" Jenny asked.

"It more than I could of imagined" Leah said with a smile. Jenny returned the smile.

"How was camp, did you make friends"

"Yeah I made a friend and she lives in D.C, I think" Leah said with a smile.

There was something different about Mia Jenny couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different.

TBC

**Review please.**

**Author note 2 : who do you want as Meredith Blake's character? Review and tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: thank you for all your response and I hope you're not disappointed about who I choose to be Meredith Blake's character. Thank you for your reviews and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins.**

Chapter 4

Mia woke up when the smell of coffee filled Leah's bedroom.

Mia walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was leaning on the side holding a mug of coffee.

"Morning champ" Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning dad" Mia said getting a mug out of the cupboard and pouring her-self some coffee.

"You're going to get the biggest Abby hug ever when we get to work"

"Were going to NCIS" Mia said in surprise.

"Yeah" Gibbs said really confused "You don't want to?"

"No it's just, I thought we could stay home and you know hang out" Mia said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're ok, before going to that camp you were begging to 'hang out' at NCIS all summer and now you don't want to" Jethro said making quote marks when he said hang out as he was using her words.

"Oh yeah" Mia said with a smile and taking one last sip of her coffee before putting the mug in the sink "I'll go and get dressed" Mia said with a half-smile before running up stairs. Gibbs just shook his head. She hadn't been the same since she came back from camp.

Leah was woken up by a knock on Mia's bedroom door. Leah opened her eyes as Jenny pocked her head around the door. "Sorry I woke you I thought you might like some breakfast" Jenny said coming in with a tray of breakfast delights and sitting on Leah's bed.

"Thanks" Leah said with a smile and snuggling into Jenny's embrace. "So Today I thought we could hang out and watch movies" Jenny said taking a mug of coffee from the tray.

"Were not going to NCIS" Leah said disappointed.

"You can come with me tomorrow; today I thought we could have one last day before to hang out before I got into crazy work lady mode" Jenny said putting a strand of Leah's hair behind her ear. Leah and Jenny finished their breakfast and then their lazy day began.

Mia was excited to meet all the wonderful people that Leah couldn't shut up about.

Mia stepped off the crowded elevator and followed her father towards a group of desks where an Israeli woman sat with a paper clip in her hand and grinning at the handsome Italian man sitting behind the desk opposite to her. Next to the hunky Italian's desk there was another desk which she could just make out a man sitting at staring at the computer screen then opposite his desk was an empty one who she presumed was her father's.

She was brought from her observing by a tall gothic women with pigtails rugby tackled her. "How was camp? Was it good? Did you make friends of course you made friends who wouldn't want to be friends with you? Oh I bet you met a boy you did didn't you what's his name? How did you meet him what does he look like?" Abby went on until Gibbs stopped her.

"Abs one question at a time and let her breath" Gibbs said with a slight chuckle.

Abby let go of Mia and took a deep breath.

"Yes I had fun and I didn't meet anyone and I made friends with the girl I shared my cabin with" Mia said answering all of Abby's questions. She was just as Leah had described her, bubbly, friendly and totally cool.

"I missed you Gibblet" Abby said hugging Mia again.

"Gibblet?" Mia asked which made everyone open their mouths in shock.

"You know a Gibblet, you are a Gibblet, Gibbs child, you came up with it" Tony said really confused as to why the person who created the term was questioning it.

"I know just teasing" Mia said trying to brush it off. Leah should have told her about it.

The team smiled but Ziva sensed 'Leah' was hiding something.

"Hey McGee" Mia said walking over to him and hugging him gently.

Then she turned to Tony who high fived her. Ziva and Mia just shared looks of friendliness.

Leah and Jenny spent the whole day watching movies and talking. They were interrupted while watching 'Sweet home Alabama' by Jenny's phone ringing. Jenny took the call into the study. After a couple of minutes Leah stood just out-side the door to the study so she could hear what her mother was saying.

"I told you I will think about it, uhuh, I know but I haven't told her yet, I know see you tomorrow bye" Jenny said putting the phone down and looking down at something in her lap. Jenny put whatever it was in her desk draw before getting up and walking back into the lounge were Leah had ran to after hearing her mother about to leave the study.

"What was that about?" Leah asked innocently.

"Well I guess I should tell you… you remember Todd…" Jenny said.

Mia had told Leah about Todd. "Yeah the doctor you went out with once or twice, why?" Leah said dreading the worst.

"Well he asked me to marry him" Jenny said dreading her daughter's response.

"What did you say?" Leah asked nervously.

"I said I would think about it" Leah let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

It was silent for a while until Leah spoke. "What was dad like?"

"What" Jenny said slightly confused.

"I want to know about my father" Leah said wondering what her mother would say about the man that had raised her for the past thirteen years.

"Your father was the most handsome man I had ever seen with shocking blue eyes just like yours and he was caring and loving…" Jenny said imagining him in her mind.

"What happened if he is a great as you make him sound why isn't he here" Leah asked with a slight smile knowing exactly how great her father was.

"We wanted different thing's and know I look back on it I was stupid, but times changed and we have both moved on". Leah didn't push the subject any further knowing it pained her mother to even think about her father.

That night when Jenny had gone to sleep Leah phoned the phone number Mia had given her.

"Hey what's up" A sleepy sounding Mia muttered on the end of the phone.

"We have a serious problem"…

TBC

**I thought it would be interesting to have Jenny as the one getting married. I might put Hollis in it later but I'm not promising anything.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: sorry it's been really long since I have up-dated as I have been super busy working at a farm and I haven't had a chance to write let alone read fanfiction so please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lovely twins.**

Chapter 5

Leah told Mia about the situation they were in and how Todd was going to ruin everything. They both decided that the next day at the NCIS headquarters they would start the parent trap.

Mia walked into the bullpen a cup of coffee in her hand alongside her father.

"Good morning Leah, Gibbs" Ziva greeted the two Gibbs's as they walked past her desk.

"Morning" Gibbs grumbled sitting down at his desk switching the computer on. McGee looked up from his desk and nodded to Gibbs. Tony's desk was empty so Mia sat at it swinging her legs.

"Dad" Mia said getting up and walking over to her father.

"Yeah" Gibbs said looking from his computer screen to his daughter and all of a sudden the way the sun hit her face, it made her look like her mother.

Memories flooded his mind the day he met Jenny for the first time, the day he proposed, there wedding, the day she filed for divorce leaving him and Leah taking one of the most important people in his life away from him but yet he could never hate Jenny, he could be angry at her yes but he would always love her forever and always.

"So can I got visit Abby in her lab or not?" Mia asked again bringing her father from his thoughts.

Gibbs scrubbed his hands over his face. "Yeah sure just meet me here for lunch"

"Dad, are you ok?" Mia asked putting a hand on his shoulders.

"Sure am champ, go on go visit Abby" Gibbs said smiling lovingly at his daughter, she seemed different but he could put his finger on it. She seemed more caring, nicer, more like Jenny. Gibbs just shook his head as he watched his daughter get in to the elevator.

Meanwhile…

"So are you excited to see NCIS" Jenny asked the redhead girl next to her who seemed very interested in looking out the window.

"Um yeah…can't wait" Leah said turning to her mother and smiling weakly. "Has he given you a ring" Leah asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Jenny looked surprised. "Oh Todd, no, it was spur of the moment kind of thing" Jenny said realising she hadn't thought about what to say since last night as the only man she could think of was one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, not that she would let her daughter know that.

"How did dad propose?" Leah asked as her father nether spoke about these things but Jenny seemed a little bit more open.

"It was a rainy day in Paris and we found shelter in a gazebo in one of the parks and he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him" Jenny said smiling at the memory then feeling guilty for what she had left behind.

"We are here director" Stanley the driver said as he pulled into a parking space at NCIS.

Jenny and Leah walked into NCIS and looked around. A lot had changed since she had last been in the D.C headquarters. The walls were bright orange not the dull grey the used to be and everything seemed more vibrant and cheerful.

"Can I go and explore, I promise I'll meet you in your office at lunch" Leah said wanting to meet up with Mia liked they had planned.

"Of course sweetie" Jenny said with a smile and watched 'Mia' skip the elevator.

Leah was walking down a corridor when a hand came and pulled her by the arm into a closet. She let go of the breath she was holding when she realised it was her sister's hand and her sister that had pulled her into the confined space.

The sister hugged then got down to business. They decided that the first thing to do was to get Todd out of the picture and fast. Then they would try and get their parents to spend as much time together as possible and all without revealing the switch. Boy it was going to be hard.

Jenny walked into her new office then decided she should greet all the teams individually. She had gone to all the teams but one.

Tony came running into the bullpen and almost broke his chair as he sat down on it. "Sorry I was late boss traffic was a nightmare" Tony said then felt a hand collide with the back of his head.

"I'm going for coffee Gibbs mumbled"

Jenny walked towards the MCRT and noticed Ziva. Ziva turned around a grinned when she saw her very dear friend.

"Shalom Jen" Ziva said going over to the redhead and kissing her cheek how they always used to greet each other in Cairo.

"Shalom Ziva" Jenny said in return.

"What are you doing her last I heard you were stationed in Ohio" Ziva said while Tony and Tim looked really confused.

"I thought you were Mossed not NCIS" Jenny said in return.

"I'm a mossed liaison with NCIS…"

"Yes and were very happy to have her" Tony said with a grin stepping forward and offering his hand "Special agent Anthony DiNozzo" Jenny took his hand and shook it.

"And that is probationary agent Timothy McGee" Ziva said pointing to the sandy haired man who's eyes were glued to the computer screen.

"And you are?" Tony asked.

"Director Jenny Shepard" jenny said with a smile.

"What agency" Tony snorted.

"NCIS" Jenny stated and Tony took a deep breath.

"I look forward to working with your team agent DiNozzo" Jenny said smiling.

"Oh no. no I'm not the leader of the MCRT that's his Job" Tony said pointing behind Jenny.

Jenny turned. Her emerald eyes met his sapphire. Gibbs had gotten of the elevator and known it was her even though he could only see her behind and not her face.

"Jethro"

"Jen"

TBC

**Sorry it was short what did you think review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: sorry I left it at a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. Please read and review it means a lot and thank you to the people that are reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins.**

Chapter 6

Tony and Ziva looked at Jenny and Gibbs in confusion and the pair themselves were staring inn disbelieve.

"Agent Gibbs could we please talk in my office" Jenny managed to get out before turning around and walking up the stairs Gibbs hot on her heels.

"What do you think all that was about?" Tony said with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Someone should wash your mind out with soap" Ziva muttered returning back to her desk.

Meanwhile…

Gibbs followed Jenny into her office locking the door behind him.

"Should we cut the 'you haven't changed a bit bull'?" Jenny said with a smirk.

"Why start lying to each other now Jen" Gibbs said sitting in one of the chairs.

Jethro looked at Jenny and noticed she hadn't really changed and she looked at him he hadn't changed maybe a little greyer.

Jenny decided to break the silence that had set in. "I didn't expect to see you I thought you were still in Russia" Jenny aid looking out of the window then turning around to face him as he got out of the chair and made his way towards her.

"I came back after a year, I thought you were still in London" Gibbs said moving a little bit closer to her and trying not to look into her eyes as they could make him do anything. All he wanted to do was kiss her and have her in his arms again and one look in those eyes and there was nothing that could stop him.

"I moved back to France after a year" Jenny said stepping away from Gibbs who seemed to be nearing her. She didn't want him to come to close as she didn't think she would be able to control her-self.

"Where's Mia?" Gibbs asked.

"She is somewhere here at NCIS, Why?" Jenny asked seeing the worry build in his face.

"Leah's here to" Gibbs said Jenny just looked at him and it sounded like she mutters "crap".

Meanwhile…

Leah and Mia got into the elevator and Mia got off at the bullpen while Leah staid on and headed to the cat-walk.

"Hey do you guys know were my dad is?" Mia asked the team as she walked into the bullpen realising her father wasn't occupying his desk.

"He is up with the new Director" Ziva said and before she knew it Leah ran up to the Cat-walk and met another red head and ran to the Directors office.

Jenny and Gibbs were about to leave Jenny's office when the door opened revealing one of the girls. Then the other twin appeared next to her.

"Hi mum" was all Leah could say before Jenny pulled her into a hug and Gibbs did the same to Mia.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl, I love you so much and I'm so sorry for not seeing you grow up, I love you so much" Jenny said kissing Leah's forehead and hugging her tighter.

"Actually, that's not true" Mia said once Gibbs had let her go.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked. Both parents rose and eyebrow.

"Well. You see we met at summer camp and Mia want to know what dad was like…" Leah began.

"And Leah wanted to know what mum was like so we switched places" Mia finished.

"So this whole time it's been Leah with me" Jenny said looking at Leah who nodded with watery eyes.

"And you call your-self a special agent" Leah said smiling at her dad who just glared at her before hugging her.

Mia hugged Jenny who kissed her daughter forehead.

The family of four walked down and into the bull pen were the team plus Abby and Ducky were waiting. When they saw the twins they were shocked.

"I think I'm seeing double" Tony said rubbing his eyes.

"You're not Dinozzo, this is my twin sister Mia and my mother" Leah said gesturing to the two red heads next to her.

Abby hugged them both. "Oh my god this is so cool, we can have double the fun, and how could you not tell me Gibbs that you were married and had another daughter" Abby said looking at the two extra red heads and lightly punching Gibbs in the arm.

Gibbs rubbed his arms while saying "Abs uh were uh were not…"

Jenny butted in "Were not married Ms Scutio"

"Oh and please call me Abby, Director" Abby said a little bit embarrassed and then she saw the pain in Gibbs eyes. He obviously still had feelings for the older red head. She wondered if he would do something about it but knowing Gibbs he wouldn't. Well she and twins would just have to give him a push in the right direction.

Then silence once again set in.

Gibbs phone rang only a couple of minutes after that telling him he had a new case. The case was going to last all night and probably most of the next day. So Jenny and Gibbs decided it was best that the girls spent the night at Jenny's which was a load off of Gibbs's mind was; he wouldn't have to worry about Leah.

Jenny and the girls decided to have a girly night in. After painting their nails and catching up the girls got in to their PJs and sat down to watch a film that they all coincidently loved; just friends.

The girls had just settled down when there was a knock at the door. Jenny got up and answered the door. The Twins followed hoping it would be their father, but they were horribly mistaken. It was none other than Todd. He looked at the twins and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Todd, did I mention Mia was a twin?"

TBC

**So what did you think? I know another cliff hanger I'm so mean. Well if you take the G out of my name that's what you get ;). Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: thanks to all the people that have alerted, added to favourites and reviewed this story. Thanks you to RUmad and Tempe4Booth for all the inspiration for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins. **

Chapter 7

As Gibbs pulled up out-side Jenny's house the next morning in his truck he noticed another car that he did not recognised parked on the drive next to Jenny's.

Mia and Leah had gone to bed soon after Todd's arrival. Jenny had explained everything to him and he understood.

Mia and Leah were eating their breakfast in silence staring at Todd who was sitting opposite them staring at their mother who was making a fresh pot of coffee.

The silence was broken by the door-bell. "I'll get it you finish your breakfast" Jenny said walking past her girls and kissing them on the forehead before answering the door.

Jenny answered the door to reveal Gibbs looking very attractive in his jeans and red jumper.

"Morning Jen" Gibbs said coming into the house resisting the urge to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good morning Jethro, how did the case go?" Jenny asked smiling.

"It went well, we got the bad guy that's all that matters and don't worry the report is on your desk" he joked. Jenny playfully shoved him.

"So what do you have planned for your weekend with the girls?" Jenny asked the pair still standing in the hall way. Todd had gotten curious and so was listening to Jenny and Gibbs's conversation without the special agent an Director knowing.

"Well I thought I might take them camping" Gibbs said with a smile.

"I've always liked a man who loves the outdoors" She joked Gibbs just raised an eyebrow. Todd took a big gulp he hated the outdoors Jenny would never say yes to his proposal when she realised it.

"So who's is the other car out-side I didn't recognise it?" Gibbs asked the investigator in him coming out. Jenny moved towards the kitchen and he followed. Todd heard them coming and so went back to the kitchen and began pouring him-self some coffee.

When Jenny and Jethro entered the kitchen Mia and Leah jumped out of their seats and hugged their Dad. "Jethro this is Todd, Todd this is Jethro the Twins father" Jenny said introducing the two men.

"Dad what are we going to do today?" Leah asked.

"Well I thought we could go camping for the whole weekend" Mia and Leah both grinned and nodded

"I love going camping" Todd said and Jenny who was drinking coffee almost spat it out in surprise and Mia looked at Todd confused.

"You do?" Jenny said after gulping her coffee and fighting the laughter going on in her head.

"Yeah, can't get enough of the great outdoors" Todd said puffing out his chest a little.

"Well why don't you join us, it would be a great way for you to get to know me and the girls I mean if you want to be part of Jen's life" Gibbs said with smiling.

"What a great idea" Jenny said smiling and looking at the two men who were glaring at each other.

"I'll meet you here in 2 hours then we will head to the national park were we will camp overnight" Gibbs said smiling.

2 hours later Gibbs arrived along with Leah both had a duffel bag. Mia was already with a back pack and Todd arrives with every type of camping gear imaginable.

"You ready to go champ" Gibbs asked taking Mia's back pack and putting it in the back of his truck.

"Sure are" Mia said excitedly hugging her dad.

"You ready Todd" Leah asked Todd almost laughing at how much he was carrying.

"Yep" Todd said tussling Leah's red hair.

Jenny came out to say goodbye.

"You to be good and stay of trouble" Jenny said hugging her girls and kissing them on the forehead.

"We will" Both of the girls said at the same time and grinned at their mother before climbing into the back of the truck.

Jethro chuckled at the girls. "We will be back Sunday afternoon" Gibbs said getting into the driver's side of the truck Jenny nodded to him.

Jenny kissed Todd on the cheek and said "I'll see you then". Jenny waved as they drove away.

They were in for one hell of a weekend.

TBC

**The camping trip will be up soon. What did you think? Please review or PM and tell me. Any suggestions are welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: Thanks for all your reviews and adding the story to your alerts and favourites. I have decided that instead of the girls playing pranks on Todd that he would try and out man Gibbs (I think we can all guess the outcome). Please tell me if you think its crap or whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Twins.**

Chapter 8

After thirty minutes of driving in a very awkward silence Gibbs, Todd and the girls arrived at the national park where they were going to camp.

Gibbs got out of the truck and helped the girls out of the back of the truck. While Todd got out and grabbed his bag.

"Grab your gear" Gibbs said jokingly to the girls who laughed with him. Todd looked at them confused.

"On your six" Leah and Mia said at the same time before grabbing their bags and following Gibbs. Todd followed them lugging his heavy bag with him. Leah and Mia were giggling about him and Gibbs just gave them a glare that said 'be nice' both girls looked at their dad and smiled sweetly.

Much to Todd's displeasure the group walked straight past the place where other people were camping and kept on walking deep into the woods.

"Where me and dad usually camp at is over that hill by the lake so we can do some white water rafting" Leah said to her sister pointing to a hill not too far in the distance.

"Sounds great" Mia said smiling at her sister.

"So Todd, have you ever been white water rafting?" Gibbs tried to start a conversation with the man of whom he hated the guts of.

"No, but I do go rowing at the weekends, actually I was thinking of taking Mia, Leah and Jenny out some time" Todd replied as he tried not to trip over any rocks.

"Then you may have some difficulty rafting, you may have the strength on your arms, but do you have the balance?" Leah teased as she walked along side Gibbs and looked over her shoulder back to the man that she wasn't a big fan of.

Todd didn't say anything in return he just thought he most defiantly hated kids; there always so noise and messy and don't know when to keep their mouth shut.

Todd was walking over a tree root when he got one of his shoe laces caught under it and he couldn't move.

Gibbs who was up front noticed they were a man down and looked back and saw him by the tree root he had just walked over. As Gibbs got closer he saw Todd was stuck.

"Rule nine ,always carry a knife" Gibbs said pulling his knife from his pocket and handing it to Todd who then cut the shoe lace so it no longer had an aglet on the end.

"Thanks" Todd muttered handing him back the knife and walking along side Gibbs to catch up with Twins.

They walked for a little while longer and they arrived at their destination. There was a big lake with some people dotted around camping near the water's edge and the place to rent water sports item was close.

"Dad are spot is free" Leah said pointing to the place where she and her dad had camped at so many times whenever they had a free weekend or time of in general. Gibbs and Jenny had also gone camping when they had been together more than decade ago. Memory's filled his mind memories of pushing Jenny in the lake, white water rafting with her and of camping under the stars her laying in his arm and feeling like nothing could ever happen to part them.

Gibbs was brought from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see who it was. It was Mia. "Are you ok Dad?" she asked noticing his mind was somewhere else with a certain someone else.

"Sure am kiddo" Gibbs said giving her a weak smile. "Ok let's set up camp" he said before walking to the spot and setting his duffel bag down and starting to set his tent up and the twins who were sharing a tent did the same.

Todd who had never really put a tent up him-self tried and soon found out it was harder than it looked. Gibbs was done quickly as he had been going camping since he could remember and his father taught him everything he knew.

The girls were having trouble with their tent so Todd thought he might try and help them. Gibbs looked in amusement. Todd most defiantly had never been camping before so why had he come with them he thought with a little chuckle.

Gibbs decided to step in and help. "Why don't you start the fire and I'll finish the girl tent" Gibbs suggested and Todd nodded and the twins breathed a sigh of relief. "And you call your-self my daughter, haven't you learnt anything from me" Gibbs joked with Leah who just rolled her eyes and Mia giggle until Leah elbowed her.

Gibbs finished putting up the tent and then found Todd rubbing sticks together. Mia and Leah bit back a laugh and Gibbs walked over and used his lighter to light the fire. Todd who was very embarrassed muttered a thank you.

Gibbs made them dinner and then they sat in silence around the fire. Mia yawned causing Leah to Yawn "Were going to go to bed" Mia said kissing her father on the cheek then Leah did the same.

"Ok see you 0800 hours so we can go white water rafting in the morning before heading back in the afternoon" Gibbs said smiling at his two girls.

"Night Todd" the muttered to the man they increasingly didn't like by the day. They didn't know why they didn't like him but it seemed the feelings were mutual.

The girls went leaving Gibbs and Todd. "That was a nice knife you have" Todd said trying to break the tension and silence.

Gibbs nodded "Yeah it belonged to Jenny's dad, she gave it to me years ago" Gibbs said noticing the slight flash of jealousy in Todd's eyes.

"How did you and Jenny meet" Todd asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"We met when she joined my team, then about a year and a half after that we were made partners and sent to Paris"

"Oh you work at NCIS" Todd said nodding and inside feeling more threatened; Gibbs had so much more history and much more in common with Jenny than he did, could Gibbs stop Jenny from excepting his proposal?

"Yeah I'm a special agent how about you"

"I'm a doctor and Bethesda, that's how me and Jenny met; someone on her team got shot and he was my patient and Jenny was always there checking up on them and we got talking"

"Well Jen is very caring" Gibbs said thinking about her.

"I asked her to marry me" Todd said very happy to see the anger and jealously build in Gibbs's eyes and face.

"She say yes" Gibbs asked.

"She said she will think about it and give me an answer when we go back tomorrow"

"Well good night Todd" Gibbs said walking to his tent hoping Jenny would realise what a creep Todd was and how he was playing her and say no to getting hitched to the freak.

Meanwhile the girls were plotting how to make Todd look stupid tomorrow while white water rafting.

TBC

**So what did you think? It was longer than usual. Any suggestions welcome and please review or PM me. Much appreciated and thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: thank you all so much for your support it's really great and makes me want to up-date. Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews the story and please keep doing so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins.**

Chapter 9

Jenny had spent the rest of the day wondering if Gibbs was going to take them to the spot where he and she had spent so many weekends.

She walked into her study and sat on the chair behind the desk and began the pile of paper work on her desk. She got about half way through before realising Todd had given her until tomorrow to give him an answer and she was still conflicted.

Jenny opened one of the draws of the desk to find the velvet box that had her wedding band and engagement ring from her one and only marriage.

She opened the box. The engagement ring was just as beautiful as the day he had proposed with it that rainy day in the gazebo. Jenny slipped both the rings on and they still fit.

She admired them for a moment before taking them off. She shouldn't be thinking like this he hated her she took one of his daughters away from him and left him heart broken.

Jenny walked up stairs and into her bedroom leaving the paper work behind. She walked over to one of the boxes she hadn't had time to unpack yet and ripped the tape off and opened it and dug around until she found the old tattered shoe box that held pictures of her past life the one she had left behind along with Jethro and Leah.

She sat on her bed and looked at all the pictures and all the things she and Jethro had written on the back. Then she fell asleep the pictures still sprawled across her bed.

The next morning .Gibbs got out of his tent and stretched his arms and legs and yawned. He hadn't had a goodnight sleep; his brain wouldn't stop thinking about a certain red-head and how she couldn't say yes to Todd, he didn't deserve her she deserved someone more caring someone who loved her and the girls she came with. He didn't even think he was worthy of her but he wished he was.

He looked around to see if Todd or the twins were awake. Then he noticed the Twins standing by the lake throwing pebbles into it. Gibbs crept up behind the one he knew was Leah as her hair was a mess and he recognised the Jumper as one Abby had given her for Christmas. Mia noticed her father creep up behind her sister and kept a straight face.

Leah was jabbering on about something when she felt a pair of arms pick her up bridal style then threw her in the lake. Leah screamed and laughed and managed to pull her big bad tough marine dad with her and they both ended up coming out of the lake soaking wet and laughing.

Mia laughed at her dad and sister a noticed her sister was shivering a little "I have a spare jumper mum made me bring you can wear it" Mia said taking her sisters hand and walking to their tent.

Gibbs was starting the fire to fry eggs for breakfast when Todd finally emerged. "Morning" Gibbs said with a weak smile.

Todd noticing Gibbs was wet "What happened to you?"

"Leah pushed me in the lake" Gibbs said chuckling a little.

"Kids can be a right pain in the ass sometimes" Todd said shaking his head.

"Well I probably deserved it for pushing her in it first" Gibbs said with a smile "Do you like Kids?"

"No not really" Todd said sitting on one of the fold out stools.

"Me and Jen love kids, we were really excited when the twins came" Gibbs said reminiscing about the past.

"How come you guys split" Todd ask trying to remind Gibbs of who was with Jenny and who wasn't.

Luckily Gibbs didn't get time to answer that question as the girls walked over.

Once they had eaten breakfast then went to the raft hiring place. Then they all climbed into the orange raft and their adventure began.

The waves were rougher than Gibbs had expected and he was worried the girls might fall into the water. So made sure they had their life Jackets on.

As they turned the corner they must have turned it too fast as Todd fell out. All he could hear was water and he tried to swim to the top but couldn't the waves were too strong.

Then all of a sudden he felt a hand grab him and pull him up then everything went black.

Todd opened his eyes to find Gibbs kneeling beside him. Todd started coughing up water then Leah or Mia; he couldn't tell the difference handed him his glasses.

Todd snatched them from the girl and put them on while sitting up. "How do you feel" Gibbs asked.

"Fine" Todd said then stood up. "Shouldn't we be heading back" he said looking at the three people who were surrounding him.

"My dad saved your life and you not even going to thank him?" Leah said putter her hands on her hips like her mother often did when she was angry.

"Leah don't, he doesn't need to thank me and we should be heading back" Gibbs said smiling at his girls before walking back to the camp site.

After forty five minutes they were all packed and ready to go. The girls were up front and Gibbs and Todd were behind.

"Do you know why I didn't thank you?" Todd said and Gibbs just looked at him confused before shaking his head.

"You pushed me in on purpose" Todd said with a smirk as he had ruined Gibbs's plan.

"What" Gibbs said surprised.

"You pushed me in on purpose so you could pull me out and 'save my life' and look like the hero and win Jenny back" Todd said glaring at Gibbs.

"Gee someone is paranoid" Gibbs said before picking up the pace to get away from the wacko.

"So you admit it" Todd said picking up the pace to catch up with Gibbs.

"No, I didn't do it why would I Jenny doesn't want me she left me remember" Gibbs said and Todd just smirked in triumph; he was going to win Jenny.

They walked the rest of the way in silence apart from the little whispering of the girls and then them glaring at Todd. Luckily he didn't notice but Gibbs did. Gibbs just shook his head at the twins. _What are they up to?_ He wondered.

They reached the truck and were back at Jenny's in no time. Mia hopped out and took her bags with her as did Todd. "Thanks for letting me come, Gibbs" Todd said offering his hand and Gibbs took it and shook it.

"Same here Todd" Gibbs mumbled before Todd left and walked to Jenny's house.

Jenny opened the door and hugged Mia "How was your trip" Jenny asked kissing her forehead.  
>"It was great we roasted marshmallows and made smores and we went white water rafting and Todd fell out but then dad pulled him out then gave him CPR and saved his life" Mia said really fast. Jenny got concerned about the last part.<p>

But before Jenny could say anything else Mia dragged her bag up-stairs. Jenny saw Todd coming then she noticed Gibbs looking at her while Leah Jumped out the back and ran to the passenger side. Jenny waked to them Goodbye which Leah returned and Gibbs just nodded. She wondered if he could read the emotions in his eyes from that far away.

She was brought from her thoughts by Todd standing in front of her.

He followed Jenny into the study. "So what's your decision?" Todd asked hope glimmering in his eyes.

TBC….

**So what did you think? What do you think she will say? Please review and tell me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes: Thank you all for your reviews and please keep them coming they mean a lot. If you like Jibbs then you might be interested to know that Tiva-Fiva is writing a sequel to 'I want to break free' called 'Home' and it's starts with a Jibbs wedding. Anyway please read and review and sorry if you get disappointed. Happy reading XD.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins.**

Chapter 10

"I'm sorry Todd, I…can't marry you" Jenny said putting a hand on Todd's arm. Todd stepped back shrugging off her hand.

"Why" Todd asked hoping to change her mind.

"I don't love you, It would be wrong and hurt us both, it wouldn't work" Jenny said trying to convey how sorry she was.

"So I went camping with that jerk and your stupid kids for nothing" Todd said not meaning it to come out quite how it had but anger had taken him.

"Excuse me, that jerk and those stupid kids happen to be people that will always be in my life and people I care about most in the world" Jenny said crossing her arms and then noticing the teenage red-head at the top of the stairs.

"Maybe that's the problem, he will _always _be in your life and you will _always _care about _him" _Todd said not noticing Mia at the top of the stairs as she had disappeared. Jenny wondered what her daughter was up to.

"What are you talking about" Jenny asked Todd very confused at his last statement.

"Gibbs, you're still in love with him" Todd said jabbing a finger in her direction.

Jenny shook her head "Jethro and I have a past yes, I was married to him, I had twins with him but he has nothing to do with the fact I don't love you and don't want to marry you" Jenny said trying to tell her self it more than Todd.

Todd just shook his head "I'm glad were not getting married" Todd muttered walking out of her lounge and into the hall not intending her to hear but she did.

"What?" Jenny asked with a growl

"I'm glad were not getting married, so I don't have to put up with your stubbornness" Todd said walking for the door and opening it just in time for a book to collide with the back of his head.

He turned and glared at her before slamming the door behind him.

Todd was walking down the drive when she heard someone call his name.

Todd turned and looked up to see Mia leaning out one of the bedroom windows.

"What" He growled at the little red-head who was like a throne in his backside.

She grinned evilly "Thought you might need your carp" Mia said before chucking books and clothes and other items that belonged to him out of the window.

"You're just like your mother" he said rubbing the back of his head then picked up his stuff and left.

Mia looked at Todd confused before closing the window and climbing down from the windowsill and onto the window seat then walking down stairs to find her mother leaning against one of the kitchen sides lost in thought.

"Hey mum" Mia said bringing Jenny out of her thoughts.

Jenny turned to her daughter and put an arm around her "hey sweetie, sorry you had to hear that" She said before kissing her daughters forehead.

"You made the right decision mum" Mia said smiling up sat her mother then both red-heads walked into the lounge both with mugs of coffee.

"Mum, why was there a book by the front door?" Mia asked.

Jenny smirked "I threw it at him".

"Oh, that's why I'm just like my mother" Mia said taking a sip of her coffee.

Jenny looked at Mia concerned.

"He told me that as I threw his crap at him out of my bedroom window" Mia said and Jenny was angry for a moment before it bubbled away. "He shouldn't have called dad and jerk and me and Lee stupid kids" Mia muttered and Jenny smirked and kissed her daughter on the forehead again.

"I love you Mia and I'm so sorry I kept you from your father and sister for so long" Jenny said with sadness knowing it was all her fault; she was the one who filed for divorce Jethro hadn't.

Meanwhile….

"What do you think she said" Leah asked her dad while watching him sand his boat as she sat on the basement stairs.

"Does it really matter L, surely as long as your mother is happy that's all that matters" Gibbs said dropping the sander on one of the work benches and sitting next to his daughter on the stairs.

"Yeah I guess, I don't like him though, he ignores me and Mia and then he's as rude as hell to you" Leah said leaning on her father's chest.

Gibbs put an arm around his daughter and rubbed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't like him either, he doesn't deserve her" Gibbs said before pressing a kiss to her red-hair.

"Yeah, she deserves you" Leah mumbled and Gibbs pretended not to hear.

"How'd you feel about pizza for dinner?" Gibbs asked getting up from his spot on the stairs and walking into the hall to find a takeaway menu.

"Sound great" Leah said following her dad.

Mia and Jenny spent the rest of the evening watching movies and talking before both fell asleep on the sofa.

Jenny woke at 0100 and saw her daughter asleep on the other sofa so she pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and covering her daughter with it before kissing her on the forehead and going to her own room.

Gibbs woke up the next morning with the smell of coffee wafting into his nostrils.

"it's 0630 on a bright and sunny Monday morning, and if you work for NCIS and fell asleep under your boat again it's time to get up, your listening to Leah Gibbs on sunshine radio" Leah said walking down the basement stairs to her father who had fallen asleep under his boat again holding a fresh cup of coffee for him.

"Pretending to be my alarm clock again" Gibbs said standing up and stretching before taking the coffee out of her hand and given her an appreciative look.

"Yeah well you don't have one down here and it's a fun way to wake you up, I could make a repeated beeping sound like my alarm clock if you could like" Leah said smiling "Beep…beep…beep" she started.

"No your radio station is fine" Gibbs said with a chuckle "Go get dressed or we will be late for work"

"I could say the same thing to you but then I would get a head slap" Mia said walking up stairs to go and get dressed.

When they finally made it to NCIS Leah headed straight for her mother's office.

Leah opened the door with her mother's name on it to find her sitting at her desk reading a file with her glasses perched on the end of her nose and Mia sitting opposite reading a book.

"Hey" Leah greeted them.

Mia jumped out of her seat and hugged her sister. While Jenny got up and engulfed both her girls in a hug.

"Hey mum I was wondering could I show Mia around D.C; are school, places to hang out, mall, I promise we will be safe and will be back by four" Leah asked.

"That sounds like a good idea as long as your father is ok with it its fine by me" Jenny said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks you're the best" Leah said hugging her mother then she and Mia were off to ask Gibbs; who had said yeas as long as it was ok with their mother.

Leah was thrilled to hear about Todd being gone that meant all they had to do was make their parent's realise they still love each other.

TBC

**So what did you think? Are you disappointed? It was crap I know oh well hopefully next chap will be better. Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes: thank you all for reviewing and a special thanks to Tempe4Booth as you review both my stories and always review. Thanks for reading, if anyone had any suggestions for without a doubt please pm me or say in a review it means a lot and I'm stuck on what to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins. **

Chapter 11

_Jenny was sitting in her office reading her emails._

_Gibbs barged in slamming the door shut and she could have sworn she heard the lock on the door click._

"_Can I help you special agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked taking off her glasses and staring at Gibbs who was unusually smiling at her._

_Gibbs walked behind her desk and stood right behind her. Jenny's breathed hitched as his sent surrounded her; coffee, sawdust and after shave and a sent she could describe as Jethro. It had always comforted her; it made her feel safe and as if no one could harm her or their girls._

_She felt his breath tickle her neck as he left a trail of kisses from the base of her neck all the way to her ear. She moaned his name as his did this._

"_Jenny" he whispered in to her ear and then again. _

Jenny felt someone shake her and then she opened her eyes and she was met by the blue orbs belonging to the man who she had just dreamt about.

"Jen" Gibbs said again from his crouching position in front of her.

"Thank you for waking me" Jenny said rubbing her eyes and sitting up from her slouched position in her chair. "Why are you up here anyway" Jenny asked as Gibbs stood up his knees screaming in agony; she shouldn't have crouched down like that.

Jenny noticed him wince slightly "Are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah" Gibbs said walking to the other side of her desk and sitting on the chair so he was sitting opposite her.

"So why were you up here" Jenny said taking a breath and taking a more professional tone.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner tonight" Gibbs asked.

"Um no I don't think I have any plans" Jenny said thinking of her schedule and couldn't think of anything.

"Ok, I was wondering if you and Mia would like to come to dinner tonight" Gibbs asked.

"We would love to" Jenny said surprised and very happy he had asked.

"Only if that's ok with Todd" Gibbs said more to see if she had said yes or not than out of actual concern.

"Todd and I aren't together anymore" Jenny said noting Gibbs lips twitch into a slight smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jen, dinners at seven the same address" Gibbs said getting up and leaving but not slamming her door.

Jenny smiled and wondered if he had heard her moan his name.

Jenny remembered something she wanted to do so picked up her phone and called Cynthia.

"Cynthia can you please send Officer David up to see me and let her in as soon as she gets here" Jenny said before putting the phone down and awaiting her friends arrival.

Meanwhile in Abby's lab

The twins decided that they needed Abby's help to get their parents together. Abby was in the middle of talking to one of her machines when the twins came into the lab.

"Gibbs I haven't got anything for you yet" Abby said as she heard the swoosh of the door opening.

"Why not Abs, you've had the evidence for hours" Leah said in a deep gruff voice Mia laughed a little and Abby turned around and looked at the twins and smiled.

"Science can't be rushed Gibbs" Abby said looking behind the twins.

"He's behind us isn't he" Leah said hoping her dad hadn't heard her impression.

"Yup" Gibbs said as Mia turned and hugged her dad. "You like doing impressions of things today don't you" Gibbs said once Mia had let got, reminding Leah of her impression as an alarm clock earlier.

Leah smiled "Did you ask mum" Leah asked as her father had mentioned them all having dinner together last night.

Gibbs nodded. "Their coming at seven"

"Who are coming at seven" Mia asked

"You and mum are having dinner with us tonight" Leah said smiling at Mia.

"Great" Mia said smiling and nodding at Leah "I have to go meet mum for lunch, see you guys later" Mia hugged her dad and sister then got in the elevator.

Back in Jenny's office. Ziva walked in "What can I do for you director" Ziva asked.

"Ziva _please_ call me Jenny" Jenny said offering Ziva the seat opposite her which he accepted.

"Ok what can I do for you Jenny" Ziva said with a small smile.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise it's…" Ziva began

"A sign of weakness, I know his rules Ziva, I was his partner before I married him" Jenny said "I personally have always hated that rule, I think it takes strength to apologise" Jenny said as Ziva nodded.

"What do you have to apologise to me about?" Ziva said her eyebrows moving closer together in concern.

"For not telling you I had daughters, you were my friend and partner for a year or more and I still never said anything" Jenny said with almost tears in her eyes just thinking of how horrible she was to separate them for thirteen years.

"It's ok, you do not need to apologise, but where was Mia when we were in Cairo?" Ziva said taking one of her friends hands in her's.

"She was with my mother" Jenny said very happy that Ziva wasn't angry with her. They were interrupted by Cynthia on the intercom.

"You daughter is back for lunch Director"

"Let her in please Cynthia" Jenny said as both women got out of their chairs.  
>"Thank you Ziva for being such a great friend to me and to Leah" Jenny said hugging the Israeli.<p>

"I always thought Leah looked a bit like you and had some of your personality" Ziva said hugging her friend back.

Mia walked in smiling at her mother and Ziva. "Hi" Mia greeted Ziva.

"Hello Mia, have a nice lunch" Ziva said leaving the room.

"Dad said we were having dinner with him and Lee tonight" Mia said as her mother grabbed her bag.

"Yeah we are, is that ok" Jenny said walking out of her office with Mia.

"Can dad even cook?" Mia asked making Jenny laugh a little.

"You'll have to wait and see" Jenny said looking down to the bullpen as they crossed the catwalk. She looked down to Gibb's team. Ziva and Tony were flirting, Abby was sitting on the edge of McGee's desk talking to him and Gibbs was laughing with Leah. Gibbs looked up and looked at Jenny and smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe there was hope for them yet.

TBC

**The dinner will be the next chapter. Any suggestions on what should happen? Please tell me if you have any as I'm completely stumped and any suggestions for Without a doubt ( if you read it) are welcome as well please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: thank you all so much for your amazing reviews and suggestions. Please **_**please **_**keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the twins not their amazing parents who we would all love to own.**

Chapter 12

Jenny spent the rest of her day signing case reports and talking to people on the phone pretending to be interested in what they were saying.

Gibbs and the team didn't get a case. So they wrote up all the reports that were overdue. Gibbs was sure he would get an ear full from Jenny when she would get them, if she would; Tony was getting distracted and while Gibbs went to check on the twins he found a packet of elastic bands and started a war against the Israeli opposite him, he shouldn't have.

Ziva was just about to flick the last elastic band at Tony who was unarmed when Gibbs walked in "Get back to work or you won't be going home until it's all done" He grumbled before sitting at his desk and began writing up his last incident report.

Leah and Mia spent the afternoon with Abby and Ducky, who also had nothing to do, finalising the events of the evening.

Both Jenny and Gibbs left as soon as six o'clock came around.

Mia met her mother on the catwalk before they entered the elevator. Gibbs met Leah before they headed for the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened they revealed Jenny and Mia, they all looked at each other amused at the situation.

Gibbs and Leah got in and noticed the button to the car park was already lit.

Jenny and Gibbs stood next to each other with their girls in front of them. They looked like a proper family. Jenny looked at Gibbs when he wasn't looking and she couldn't help but smile. Gibbs looked at Jenny when she wasn't looking and he noticed she was smiling he couldn't help but chuckle. The girls looked at each other and started to giggle. They weren't sure what was funny they all just seemed happy and care free around each other. Like a family.

The elevator dinged signalling their arrival to the car park. The door slid open and the girls stepped out first then Gibbs nodded his head signalling jenny to go first and he did smiling at him. "Sill chivalrous as ever Jethro" She teased and he just smirked in return.

"See you two later" Leah said before she and Gibbs headed to his truck and Jenny and Mia went to her town car.

What Gibbs failed to notice was the vintage Morgan and a red mustang holding the whole team following them home.

"So what did you plan to be on the menu L, it was your idea" Gibbs said walking into his home.

"Don't worry I've got it all covered, you just go and get changed" Leah said with a mischievous grin. Gibbs just shook his head; Leah was up to something he didn't want to know what it was. Gibbs ran up to his room to get ready.

Mia and Jenny began getting ready as soon as they got to their house. Jenny wore a casual pair of Jeans and top and was surprised when her daughter came down the stairs wearing a pretty pink summer dress and heels. "Mum, you can't wear that, were having dinner with dad" Mia said staring at her mother.

"Exactly, Chinese takeout and beer and getting covered in saw dust" Jenny said confused.

Mia rolled her eyes "Why don't you wear that black dress you bought the other week" Mia suggested. Jenny nodded at her daughter then ran up-stairs to get changed.

Gibbs had a shower then changed into a pair of jeans and an old NIS t-shirt. As he got to the bottom of the stairs Leah glared at him. "Dad, you can't wear that, changed into a pair of work trousers and a nice shirt" Leah said and Gibbs just shook his head for the third time that day at his daughter.

He did as he was told and changed into black trousers and a dark blue shirt that made his eyes even bluer.

Gibbs just made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to reveal Mia wearing a pink summer dress that came to just below her knees with matching headband and gladiator sandals, and Jenny who was wearing a black halter neck dress with black stilettos and her hair down with a natural curl.

"You both look great" Gibbs said hugging Mia as she walked in and shutting the door behind Jenny as she came in.

"You don't look bad yourself" Jenny said looking Gibbs up and down. She notice his face redden just a little, She smirked to herself she could still make him blush.

Mia walked into the lounge/ dining room followed by Jenny and Gibbs they were all shocked.

The room was dimly. With a table set for two with candles and bunch of flowers and soft music played in the back ground. It was very romantic.

Jenny and Gibbs both stood wide-eyed and they both gulped. Mia was smiled at her parents before disappearing behind the curtain that separated the usual open plan kitchen/ dining room/ lounge. Leah and the others had made it perfect.

Tony came through from the kitchen holding a bottle of wine dressed a little bit like a waiter. "Please take a seat; you will have many waiters this evening" Tony said gesturing for Jenny and Gibbs to sit.

Tony pulled out the chair for Jenny while Gibbs sat down in the chair opposite. Tony smiled then poured them both a healthy glass of wine "Leave the bottle" Gibbs said to Tony and he did as he was told before disappearing behind the curtain. "You look really good Jen" Gibbs said while she took a sip of her wine.

"I stand by what I said earlier; you don't look too bad yourself" Jenny said with a smile looking at him once again. Then silence set in.

Jenny was the first to speak "Jethro, I want to apologies and before you say it I know you think it's a sign of weakness but I don't care, I'm sorry for everything I put you and Leah through, it was selfish and I shouldn't have done what I did" Jenny suddenly became interested in her wine.

"It's ok, Jen I forgave you a long time ago, Leah's always been a great kid…Mia seemed just as great and I can't wait to get to know her more" Gibbs said really being honest.

Jenny nodded and then Tony and Ziva came from behind the curtain holding two plates of food. "Steak au pave with frieze salad and asparagus" Ziva said placing the plate she was holding down in front of Gibbs and Tony put his in front of Jenny. Then the two left.

"The last time we had this six people died" Jenny said Gibbs nodded.

"Their trying to recreate Paris" Gibbs said taking his asparagus and putting them on Jenny's plate

"Well their doing a good Job" Jenny said putting some of her steak on Gibbs plate before eating the asparagus. Gibbs raised one of his eyebrows.

"I mean the atmosphere; the food, the music the wine" Jenny said and Gibbs just nodded and both smiled then for no reason started laughing.

They spent the rest of the main course laughing and reminiscing. It was like old times. They only difference was that they were a little older and their girls were know teenagers.

"I missed you Jen" Gibbs said leaning forwards taking her hands in his and she didn't stop him.

"I missed you too" Jenny said smiling at him and leaning in closer. Their lips were millimetres apart when there came a loud crashing sound from the kitchen and they both moved back. Their moment was ruined.

They heard the Israeli scream something in Hebrew then Tony moan in pain and Ducky's voice telling them to be quiet. Jenny and Gibbs laughed a little bit before McGee and Abby appeared from behind the curtains to take their plates away.

Abby smiled at the two for a minute before McGee tapped her on the shoulder and nodded to behind the curtain and then they disappeared.

Moments later McGee came out with a tiramisu cake and two spoons and put it in-between the two. "You're not going to fire them are you" Jenny said watching McGee leave.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. Then they began eating desert.

The girls concluded that the dinner was a success. Their parents defiantly seemed to be falling in love all over again.

It was getting late and considering it was a work day Jenny thought she had better be going. Neither Gibbs nor she wanted her to go.

Gibbs walked her to the door "Mia can stay and clean all that up" Jenny said and Gibbs nodded, they heard someone laugh

"Leah and the team can help her" Gibbs added and the laughing stopped.

"Goodnight Jethro" Jenny said before kissing him on the cheek. Then before she realised it she was kissing his lips and he responded. He was still a great kisser. It felt better than ever. Her hands went to his hair and his hands to her waist as they deepened the kiss. Then the need for air was to strong and they had to part.

"I should go" Jenny said her hand going for the door handle. Gibbs grabbed her other hand to stop her.

"Stay" he said with hope in his eyes…

TBC

**So what did you think? It took me two hours but I did it. Sorry for any mistakes but it is 10 at night here in England. Please tell me you're not disappointed. Review please **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author notes: OMG thanks for the reviews and reading the last chap hugs all around. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Leave a review and tell me. There's only the epilogue left so it's going to end soon and what a journey it has been. Thanks for sticking around. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia and Leah.**

Chapter 13 

Previous chapter:

_"Goodnight Jethro" Jenny said before kissing him on the cheek. Then before she realised it she was kissing his lips and he responded. He was still a great kisser. It felt better than ever. Her hands went to his hair and his hands to her waist as they deepened the kiss. Then the need for air was to strong and they had to part._

_"I should go" Jenny said her hand going for the door handle. Gibbs grabbed her other hand to stop her._

_"Stay" he said with hope in his eyes… _

Current chapter:

"What?" Jenny said turning to look at Gibbs. Leah and Mia and the team including Ducky and Abby moved from their hiding place around the corner in the lounge to the kitchen so they could give Gibbs and Jenny some privacy.

"Stay, Jen stay with me and the girls, stay forever" Gibbs said pleading with his eyes and gripping her wrist a little bit tighter.

"Jethro I can't" Jenny said feeling horrible feeling like she had left him and Leah all over again only this time he was trying to go after her but he couldn't keep up with her and she just kept running.

"Why not? Why can't you give us a second chance? I'll only except it if you can look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me that you feel nothing for me" Gibbs said not wanting to hear her say she didn't love him or even feel anything for him.

"Jethro I…I" Jenny began but Gibbs stopped her. Jenny let go of the door handle and turned to face him looking into his eyes.

"Jen before you say anything, I want you to know that I love you and I love are girls and would never do anything to hurt them or you, I promise" Gibbs said still holding onto her wrist for dear life she felt like if he let go she would just fade away and never come back.

Jenny felt like crying with happiness; he had just said what she had wanted him to say the moment she saw him at NCIS only a week ago. "Jethro, I believe you and I love you so much but I can't stay" Jenny said cupping his cheek with her free hand. Gibbs looked as if someone had ripped his heart out and put it in a food processor.

"Jen, I…" Gibbs began before his mouth was covered by her hand.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Jenny asked and he nodded "I can't stay as I have to leave for work ridiculously early tomorrow morning and I told my security detail to pick me up at my house and they can't do that if I'm here" Jenny said. She was happy to see his eyes sparkle like they always used to.

Jenny removed her hand from his mouth and quickly replaced it with her lips. Gibbs kissed her back with all the passion he could muster.

When the kiss ended Jenny rested her head against his. "If I could stay I would" Jenny whispered into his ear before kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye Girls" Jenny called before her two daughters cam racing around the corner. Jenny hugged them both before kissing Gibbs one last time and then she left.

Gibbs watched Jenny leave. Both were grinning like fools in love and they were.

Gibbs turned around and closed the door. Behind him stood his whole team and the girls. "You guys had better start cleaning up unless you want to be here until the early hours of the morning" Gibbs said smiling at them all before walking up the stairs taking two at a time.

Gibbs heard them grumble before hearing what he thought sounded like people high fiving.

He walked into his bedroom and changed into the clothes he had worn before Leah had told him he had to change. He opened the draw to one of his bedside tables and took a picture frame and a velvet box out.

He turned the picture around. It was covers in dust so he wiped it off with his thumb. As the dust and dirt was wiped away it revealed a picture of a younger, more care free Jenny along with two babies in her arms. Gibbs smiled he remember when the picture was taken. It was the day Jenny and the girls were released out of hospital. He had taken it when Jenny was rocking both the girls in the rocking chair he had made for her. She had loved it and used it all the time. He knew were the rocking chair was now it was in the spare bedroom which had once been the nursery, surrounded by loads of boxes.

He looked at the picture then folded out the back so it would stand up and he put down on his bedside table and smiled it was right where it belonged.

Gibbs then looked at the blue velvet box sitting in his lap. He opened it and just as he expected there were three rings in it. Jenny's engagement ring and both of their wedding bands. Jenny's engagement ring was a simple diamond bit engraved on the inside were the words _'forever and always'._ Gibbs smiled at the memories they held, the day he proposed in the gazebo with the rain pouring down and their simple wedding in the registry office with only a couple of friends and members of family.

Gibbs closed the box shut and put it on the bedside table next to the picture.

Jenny got home and couldn't help but laugh with joy. If someone had told her a week ago that she would get back together with Jethro she would have called them crazy then called them a doctor because they needed their head examined.

Jenny couldn't help but smile she didn't stop smiling until she fell asleep and even then she was dreaming about Gibbs.

The next morning Gibbs walked into his favourite coffee shop along with the girls. He got four black coffees just the way they all liked.

After dropping the girls off in the bullpen Gibbs walked straight into Jenny's office without knocking or anything. Cynthia tried to stop him but failed.

Jenny was sitting at her desk reading a report and her reading glasses resting on the edge of her nose. Jenny smiled up at him as He closed and locked the door behind him.

Jenny was about to take her glasses of when he spoke "Don't take them off, I think they look sexy on you" Gibbs put her coffee down in front of her on her desk.

"Oh you like the smart secretary look, I'll have to remember that" Jenny said taking them off before getting up and standing up in front of him and wrapping her hands around his neck.

They kissed until the need for air became too great. "Thank you for the coffee" Jenny said when they had to pull apart.

Gibbs stepped back then got down on one knee, something she wasn't expecting.

Gibbs put one of his hands in his pockets and pulled out the velvet blue box. Jenny recognised it and took a deep breath as he opened it to reveal the engagement ring that once sat on her finger.

"Jen, I know this isn't as romantic as how I proposed the first time but I say it with all the love and hope as the first time" Gibbs began "I love you, I know I don't say it often but I want you to know that I will always love you, so Jennifer Shepard will you marry me" Gibbs continued and looked up at the women he had been madly in love with for more than a decade with more hope than when he had asked her to stay.

Jenny didn't even need to think twice before answering "Yes" Jenny said holding out her left hand. He placed the ring on her finger and it fit like a glove. Jenny and Gibbs kissed then heard high pitched squeals come from the other side of the door.

When they opened it they saw the twins hugging and smiling. They all had a group hug. They were a family again.

The parents had been caught.

**Epilogue still to come… **

**So what did you think? It's a bit crap but I thought it was time it ended as my stories are never really long. Please review.**


	14. chpter 14 epilogue

**Author notes: Here is the epilogue. Thank you all for sticking with the story and for reviewing, adding to your favourites and alerting it. You all deserve big cyber hugs. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Why not give me one last review for the story to tell me what you thought?  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins.<strong>

Epilogue 

Chapter 14

It had been three years since the girls met at the summer camp and started their adventure. Three years since Gibbs and Jenny got back together with a little help from their friends and daughters. It had been two and a half years since Jenny had become Mrs Gibbs again and treasured everyday moment of it. It had also been a years since Jackson Jasper Gibbs was brought into the world.

He had his father's hair but his mother's eyes. He also inherited his father's boyish grin and they were sure that he would be a heart breaker when he was older just like his father. Right know he was in the wooden car that Gibbs had built him and he was being pushed around the garden by Mia. Jack was laughing and it was music to Jenny's ears.

She came into the back garden and put drinks and snacks on the picnic table. Jenny looked around the garden at her family. Gibbs, Tim and Tony were playing football (**AN:** English football) against Ziva. Abby and Leah and losing might I add.

Ducky was now sitting on a garden chair enjoying the sun and also looking over his family.

"Lunch is served" Jenny called before going over to Mia and picking up Jack. Jenny walked over to the table balancing Jack on her hip. She looked over at the footballers who were covered in mud, she rolled her eyes. Tony was about to pick up some food. Jenny gently swapped his hand away.

Tony pouted "you six go wash up, then you can eat" Jenny said pointing to them. She heard a chorus of 'Yes Jenny' and one 'yes mum' in reply then they got up and went to wash the mud off. Jenny smiled at them as they walked away. Her family was full of characters.

Then the six came back and Jenny jokingly inspected their hands before they sat down to eat. Gibbs sat down next to Jenny who had Jack on her lap, next to Jenny was Mia then Ducky, then Abby and Tim and then opposite Mia was Tony and opposite Jenny was Ziva.

Gibbs looked at the table. He loved his family. If anyone had told him three years ago that he would get a sort of fairy tale ending he would have given them a head slap that their great great grandchildren would feel.

"What are you thinking about" Jenny asked Gibbs while feeding Jack some banana.

"Just realising how lucky I am" Gibbs said smiling at his wife and son.

"I'm the lucky one" Jenny said kissing her husband.

The end…

**I think it was short and sweet. What did you think? Please give me one last review.**

**Thanks for reading your all amazing. Thanks for giving the most reviews I have ever had on any story, love you all.**

**Left my heart in Paris…XD**


End file.
